


Mistakes

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Peter makes a mistake.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



Okay, so Peter had touched the black hole in the graveyard. He hadn’t done it because he was stupidcuriousbrave _impatient_ , like everyone’s saying. It’s just that as a scientist, he’d never have been able to forgive himself for _not_ touching it.

In hindsight, he probably should've done more to not accidentally incite the end of the world by way of zombie-apocalypse, but, well, everybody makes mistakes, right? It isn’t like he regrets it though, what with how Mr. Stark is somehow _alive_ again, clutching at Peter, cursing against Peter’s neck, but standing, breathing, _alive_.

Yeah, Peter doesn’t regret a _thing_.


End file.
